


Scorpion Serenade

by RandomRedneck



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRedneck/pseuds/RandomRedneck
Summary: Perfuma invites Scorpia to her special spot, for a very special night.
Relationships: Perfuma & Scorpia (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Scorpion Serenade

"Scopria, you're looking great. You always look great. But your Poppy is inviting you to her special spot. So you need to look extra great. Because meeting her there always means something awesome is going to happen."

Scorpia was saying this to her own reflection, psyching herself up to meet Perfuma later that night. Hanging out with her was always fun. But when she extended the invitation to her special spot, it meant the night was going to produce something amazing.

"You had your first kiss with her there, she asked you to move to Plumeria there, you told each other you love each other for the first time there...that place really is something. And so is she."

Giving herself the once-over in the mirror, she happily nodded to herself.

"You're gonna knock her socks off...I mean she doesn't wear socks...or shoes...this analogy got away from me. Whatever. You look great and it's time to do it to it."

The only thing Scorpia had done differently was to place a pretty blue flower in her hair. But she seemed convinced it was going to make her look even more fantastic than usual.

"Let's do this thing."

It was a bit of a walk to Perfuma's secret spot. A walk long enough that it required a map because Perfuma wanted to be very sure only her closest friends knew of its location.

"I still feel like all this secrecy is a tad overkill. But I'm not going to tell her that. And here we are...okay, this is new."

A giant wall of thorny vines stood before Scorpia.

"This was not here last time. Um, Perfuma? Are you back there? I sure hope so because if these vines are alive, I might need your help here."

She could hear a faint humming coming from behind the prickly obstruction. She leaned in as close as she could without getting a thorn in the face, listening closely.

"Perfuma, is that you?"

The humming instantly stopped. After a few seconds of the sounds of rushing and panicking coming from behind it, a voice piped up.

"Come in, darling."

Scorpia jumped back a bit as the wall of vines began moving, receding to reveal the pretty princess of Plumeria waiting behind them.

"Hey, Poppy. What's going on with the vines?"

Scorpia strolled over and bent down slightly to give her a smooch.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just thought I heard someone nearby and I kind of panicked. I love all my citizens, but this is my spot. And I'm not sharing with anyone but my lovely girlfriend and my very best friends."

It was a pretty great spot. Something straight out of a movie. The small waterfall leading into a swimming hole, the lovely plethora of flowers and trees surrounding it, so on and so forth. One could see why Perfuma was determined to not share. Indeed, she covered the entrance to her little cove very quickly one Scorpia was safely inside.

"So, what's the occasion? I know you only invite me here when you've got something big to say...you're not dumping me, are you? If so, I get it. I wish you luck with whoever you date in the future and-"

Perfuma chuckled and stood on her tiptoes to give her a silencing smooch on the cheek.

"No, I'm not dumping you Scorpia. Why would I ever want to do that? I couldn't imagine not waking up next to you in the morning. Or not getting to hear your beautiful voice humming your favorite song during my morning meditation...speaking of humming...well, it's not humming exactly. Um..."

Perfuma quickly composed herself, Scorpia raising a curious eyebrow.

"Are you feeling okay? You look a little flushed."

She shook her head, taking a deep breath.

"I'm fine. I just have something important I want to share with you. Or more accurately, sing for you. A song I might have come up with especially for you in fact."

Scorpia's eyes lit up.

"You wrote a song for me? Oh, that is so neat!"

Perfuma exhaled slightly, feeling slightly less nervous.

"Well, I'm glad you're excited. I've been working on it for a few weeks now. It's not very long, mind you. It turns out I'm not a very gifted songwriter, so I couldn't quite work it into a properly long song. It's more of a...serenade."

Scorpia still looked quite excited.

"If it's written by you, I'm sure it's amazing. Let me find a comfy spot to listen from."

Scanning the general area, she decided upon a flat rock. Perfuma chuckled and magicked up a comfy seat made of plants for her instead. Scorpia happily switched spots, getting nice and set.

"Alright, I am in perfect sitting relaxation mode. Let's hear it, beautiful."

Perfuma had helped repel an alien invasion and this still felt more nerve-wracking.

"Um..."

She coughed nervously, feeling like this was a bad idea. Her voice not wanting to come out. But that feeling of nervousness vanished when she looked in the eyes of the stellar scorpion sitting before her. She had once encouraged her (Or encouraged 'Linda' more accurately) to sing for a whole crowd. She could sing for one amazing person. She took another deep breath and let it fly.

"You greeted me with a sting, and yet your faces make me sing. From enemy to friend to lover, you are like no other."

Like she said, she wasn't a gifted songwriter. But it didn't seem to be bothering Scorpia. No, she was already enraptured. Perfuma having a nice voice didn't hurt either.

"To see you again, I would walk several miles. All to see your lovely smile. You make every day feel like a joy, and your kisses make me think 'Oh, boy'."

Supportive as she was, Scorpia couldn't help but giggle at that rather clunky rhyme. Perfuma could already feel her cheeks turning red from said giggle, but she soldiered on.

"While once we fought, we are now together. And you make me feel light as a feather. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me, and being with you is utter glee."

She gulped slightly. Time for the big finish.

"You are my lover, my friend, my joy, and my queen. And to be with you is very keen. I can't imagine not having you in my life..."

A small flower rose from the ground. Perfuma subtlety motioning for Scorpia to pick it up. She obliged, plucking the magic bud from the ground. Which bloomed open to reveal a very pretty necklace. Carved from wood, with the emblem of a scorpion with a flower for a tail etched into the center.

"Which is why I ask of you to be my wife."

Scorpia looked from the necklace to Perfuma, back to the necklace again and then at the sky for some reason. And she actually started laughing.

"This spot. It never fails, does it?"

Her laughter quickly morphed into jubilant tears as Perfuma walked over to her and dropped to one knee.

"I know my song, if you can call it that, was terrible. But I wanted to do something special when I asked you. Scorpia, will you marry me?"

Scorpia put the lovely necklace (More of a choker really, but semantics) around her neck, nodding fervently.

"Yes, that song was not great. And heck yes, I will marry you."

She scooped her skinny fiancée up and planted one heck of a celebratory smooch on her. Which caused a veritable garden of flowers to bloom around them. Scorpia only noticing when she released her from the kiss.

"Wow, nice touch with the flowers. You really planned this out."

Perfuma averted her eyes slightly.

"Um...that's actually an accident. Sometimes when I get very excited, flowers have a habit of sprouting to life around me."

Scorpia thought about that for a second.

"Wait, is that why there are flower petals around the bed every time we-"

Perfuma shushed her.

"Let's not spoil the moment, darling."

**Author's Note:**

> I am never doing songs in my fics again. This one mediocre bit of rhyming took me like 3 weeks to come up with.


End file.
